the closeing of sodor
by tristan21
Summary: new help iscome on sodor but is it the help sodor needs to stay opened. but really all it is is adding character like emily and other even a few railway series characters are in it but this not my beat work my little bro want a new story so here it is
1. Chapter 1

the closeing of sodor

chapter one news engines

it was a bright sunny day on sodor everybody was happy expect the engine. "percy what ever is the matter" asked sir tophamhatt. "well sir we are tired of all the work" he weeshed. "i see well percy run long now its time for the one thirty small passenger train" he boomed. "yes sir" and he rolled away. later in the evening he arrived sheds he had aslo told daisy boco duck oliver donald dougles bill ben mavis toby diesel. "i callled you all hear for some good news there is a ship of engines comeing hear in the moring" he boomed the engine whistled "silents" he boomed im giving you all stations to work with them"he boomed "or the qaurry"he said"a new engine named fergus" he said "he is a tracktion engine like trevor but he runs on rails" he boomed." he is for moving onto unstable areas in the qaurry". "now move along" he spoke to mavis bill ben and boco. "now for the branch line he spoke thomas you take regular route dasiy you take the milk on the line said percy im takeing you out of the branch line and moving you to the harbor" he said you are to help salty diesel engine shunt there he said", " and at night you will pull the mail. the two new engines rosie and emily will help one the branch line emily will go oppsite of thomas with her passenger train and rosie will take the freight train. now for the napfored yards gordan you take the express to the harbor as normal edward you are to pull fright to the harbor diesel you are to shunt donald and dougles you to doble head passenger trains to the transfer yards. toby five narrow engines will help out in arlesdale and a new tram engine flora i belive will do your work" he said. toby look sad "dont worry toby you are my personal engine" he said. toby was shocked. "henry you take the flying kipper on the lower costal track and the new engine auther will take the high costal track" he said "now the country line" he said "james you pull the express there to the last staion and lopp back to the harbor and a engine called neville will take small freight trains on that branch". he booomed "two engines one murduch and the other hank will doble head heavy slow goods trains and for the regular passenger trains" he said "molly the new engine will do that". he turned to the two great western engines "the blue bell railway has offerd stepney to help out" he boomed "he is two doble head ducks passenger train" and with that the ftc left.


	2. Chapter 2

closing of sodor

chapter 2 the gordans accident.

it was morning time on the island of sodor and the new arrives had came. but none of the new locomotives were at knapford. gorden waiting impatiently for diesel to shunt is coaches. "hurry up you smelly diesel" he said rudely. diesel was hurt and was crosier than ever he was so cross he blow is mortar out before he got the last coach. "ow that hurt" said diesel "thats just great i will be late" gordan snorted "easy up on that lad" said donald "yeah laddy it's not his fault" said douglas "regardless" said the tfc "im gonna have to order a new engine" he said Edward just came in the station when he saw what had happened the guard blew the whistle and the twins and Gordan were off. 'Edward" said the tfc "I need you to take diesel to the order yards" he said sternly "what ever for" asked Edward "he is to be sold and if he can't be sold in 3 months he is to be scraped" he said. so he did. later Gordan was making up time he was nearly in the harbor when disaster hit his throttle and brakes were jammed he was out of control. "help help" he screamed he was in the harbor when he was diverted in to a siding and smashed through some buffers and into the sea. some how no one was hurt. salty and Percy helped out by getting the coaches out then hank pulled the coaches to the works. salty and Percy pulled Gordan out of the sea. "well me harty I didn't want to meet you like this" oiled salty. then the tfc came to Gordan "you silly engine you are beyond repair" he thought "Gordan instead of scraping you i will put you in our sodor museum". Gordan was relived but sad when the tfc said "i have to find a replacement at onces". and with that Gordan was but into a museum. 1 week later carmen the big boy from a america was to do gordans work. he did it better and wasn't rude at all. another week later tim the tank engine was bought to replace diesel. a month later diesel was bought by a small heritage railway in america he does small passenger rides.


End file.
